


Troup

by ghostburr



Category: Amrev - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostburr/pseuds/ghostburr





	Troup

“Curiosity?”

“Insatiable curiosity.”

“…You’re giving me chills.”

Their whispers filled the secret room, away from the noise of the party. Alexander relaxed against the soft velvet of the couch and let the other man’s salacious demands fill his ears. Goosebumps covered his flesh, though he ignored them. He unbuttoned his vest lazily. Aaron watched him, a hunger in his eyes.

“Is it warm in here, Colonel? What do you think?”

Aaron hemmed, cleared his throat. “It is now, isn’t it?” He reached over and caressed the cheek of his companion from his position next to the other man. “You are wicked, Mr Hamilton.”

“Am I? I mean only to get comfortable. And here you are, talking about ‘insatiable curiosity.’”Alexander removed the rest of his vest and sat, feigning innocence, in a loose white shirt.

“You know what I want.” Aaron loosened his own neck tie. “You know what we both want.”

Alexander leaned in closer to his companion. “What exactly do you want, that you are so insatiably curious about?” He ran a hand tantalizingly up the other man’s pant leg, stopping short around a pressing hardness. He giggled, “What is making your pants so ill-fitting, now?”

“There are some cravings I have not had the luxury of satisfying,” Aaron growled, maneuvering himself into the other man’s touch. “Cravings that have played on my mind, night after night.”

“Oh?”

“Involving you.”

Alexander chuckled again. “We are in polite company. They will be expecting us to return to the party. Don’t make me dally here, now.”

His dark-eyed companion groaned and grabbed Alexander’s wrist, “I can’t go out there,” he murmured. “Not when it’s come to this, just we two, alone.”

“Colonel!” Alexander smiled into the other man’s exposed neck. “Why, I knew you were ruled by your lust, but I never realized—“

“I want to do awful, disgraceful things to you,” Aaron pulled his companion into a kiss, taking time to taste him fully, relishing in the passion, and nipping at the soft pink lips. “God knows I’ve been tormented long enough.”

Alexander pushed him gently back and smiled at the rise in his pants, caressing it. In a moment he made his decision, lifted himself up and straddled the dark-eyed Colonel.

“Tell me,” he said, grinding into the man beneath him, “what you want to do.”

Aaron looked up at the blue-eyed, flush-cheeked man with lascivious desire, and a touch of astonishment. “Do you really want to know?”

The other man came in for a second kiss. He felt his heart rate increase, felt his own arousal press painfully into his pants, desperate for touch. He unbuttoned his loose white shirt further and exposed a heaving, lightly freckled chest. Aaron nipped at it fervently, leaving reddened marks. Alexander smiled and pushed him back into the couch, still in charge.

The Colonel wished desperately to be rid of the inconvenient clothes. He reached up and grabbed a handful of lightly powdered copper hair. In a flurry of motion, Alexander’s shoulder bared itself as his shirt loosened itself from his body. Aaron saw this and groaned longingly.

“Look at this, would you? Every fiber, every inch of you, yearns to be exposed. Let me take the trouble of satisfying this primal desire.” Aaron’s words came out stifled and labored, his mind focusing more on the tightness of his breeches rather than the articulation of his sentence. “I promise you, I will not disappoint.”

Alexander lifted the rest of his billowing shirt off over his head and tossed it to the floor.

“You want me entirely exposed, do you?”

“Yes. Yes,” Aaron resumed his biting kisses against the hot chest, “Exposed and bound to a bed where I can have my way with you. I swear before God himself I would make you mine for eternity.”.

“I have no doubt you would.”

Aaron removed his vest and shirt quickly, having to catch up to the state of undress his companion was already in. In an instant, their warm, shuddering flesh was pressed together. The black-eyed man dipped Alexander low and kissed his stomach. After a moment, Alexander brought himself upright again.

“You never finished telling me what you were so…insatiably… curious about.” At the word “insatiably”, Alexander ran his delicate fingers across the burgeoning hardness in his companion’s breeches, freeing it button by button. His deep but melodious voice rang out softly, filled Aaron’s ears with the words he wanted to hear.

The Colonel closed his eyes. “Ah…”

“Tell me.” Alexander laid several more kisses across the pale neck, sucking and biting in turn.

“…I am curious about _you_. Your taste. Your smell. Where you beg to be touched and if you plead for more. How hard I could make you come…and in what manner you like best…” At each word Aaron loosened his pants, thinking quickly.

“What do you prefer?” the Colonel asked breathlessly, unable to keep composure any longer. “Top or bottom?”

A throaty laugh escaped the the man above him. “Both.”

Aaron chuckled with excitement, his heart beating wildly, “Right answer.”

Alexander pinned him back again, and kissed him. The room felt smaller, hotter, as if it were closing in on them. The tiny window at the corner steamed slightly; the couch creaked softly with each movement the men made. Aaron thought quickly and, during the long, drawing kiss, made his move.

“I have to have you,” he muttered, gripping the waist of his companion ardently. He dragged his hands against the freckled skin, studying it lustfully, carefully. “I have to have you right now. This cannot wait.”

The men brought their mouths in for another eager kiss, laughing at the irreverence.

The voices outside the room ebbed and flowed, but the two men paid no notice. The couch creaked again and again while Alexander straddled his captive, grinding and pressing himself into the man beneath him. He hoped, secretly longed for, Aaron to take him right there—though the thought of a private bedroom seemed safer. He lifted his mouth from the other man’s.

“And if we’re caught in here?”

Aaron bit his bottom lip, another wave of pleasure coursing over this skin and abdomen at the thought.

“I can only hope.”

The doorknob to the small room turned slightly, a soft knock—which neither man heard. A timid voice asked a question from outside, and then waited in silence for an answer that didn’t come. The presence knocked again. Then opened the door.

“Oh my…Oh my God!”

Alexander was the first to leap up from his position on the couch, red-faced and wide-eyed with embarrassment. Bobby Troup stood in the doorway, aghast.

“Oh my god!” He repeated, unsure what to make of the scene before him.

Aaron, meanwhile, covered his face defeatedly, and could not look at the third man. Bobby’s face scrunched up in confusion, as his mouth opened and shut intermittently. The Colonel wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and reached, a little too casually, for a shirt nearby.

“Oh my God! What in…what is…What in God’s name is going on here?” Bobby’s voice came out in hurried, strained whispers as he attempted to keep his composure. He slammed the door behind him. “What is this? What are you two—“

“Goddamit, Troup! Leave us!” Alexander managed to hiss from his spot across the room. His hair stood on end, falling out of its queue, powder long since rubbed off. His shirt hung open, exposing the bite marks on his chest, as it heaved with labored breaths. His entire body burned red. Aaron, from the couch, finished dressing as calmly as he could manage.

“What is going on?” Bobby repeated, expression turning from surprise to something resembling pity.

“We were having a conversation,” Aaron said quietly, using both hands to brush his own hair back into a queue, each black curl back into its place. He took his glasses off and wiped them while Troup began to pace.

“You two…in here…I don’t understand…what—“

“—Just drop it, Bobby!” Alexander said, louder.

“They…they were asking for you two, out there,” Bobby began again, looking from man to man, “…And I told them I’d come to find you…”

Aaron grunted in amusement. “And find us you did. Good job, my dear Bobby.” He lifted an outstretched hand towards the door. “Now, if you don’t mind—“

“What am I supposed to tell them?”

“Don’t tell them anything, for Christ’s sake, Bobby, use your head!” Alexander buttoned his vest so frantically, it was uneven.

“Use my head? I should use my head? And just what were you using in here? Certainly not your heads!” Bobby retaliated indignantly.

“Everything but, it would appear,” Aaron muttered sarcastically. He crossed his arms over his stomach and sat, defeated. Bobby spun his head to look at his dark-eyed friend.

“And you make jokes, Colonel Burr? Do you know what could have happened if the wrong person had walked in? Do you know the consequences?”

“He’s well aware of the consequences, as am I!” Alexander interjected, looking more and more frantic. He raised a pointed finger. “You don’t need to lecture us on legalities and norms, Bobby! What was happening here was no one’s business but ours—“

“—In a public official’s house!”

“Oh, I never really liked old Truxton anyway, did you?” He looked at Alexander, a glint of humor in his eyes.

“That’s not the point!” Bobby cut in, practically stamping his foot. At this, Alexander rushed over and put his hands on the shoulder of his old college roommate. Bobby flinched and cringed again, as though the touch pained him.

“Bobby, listen to me,” Alexander began as his friend shook his head, “Listen to me. What you saw here was…was nothing more than…”

“Nothing more than a bit of unchecked curiosity,” Aaron called from the couch as he fiddled idly with a button on his breeches.

“Yes, unchecked curiosity. Natural in all humans.”

“Unchecked _something_ …” the Colonel said, under his breath.

Bobby sighed.

“Why did you…you two…I never knew…and you never gave any indication of these sorts of…vices of character.” The pudgy man in the doorway shrugged, at a loss for thought. He brought a hand to his head, as if feigning a headache, and then leaned back against the closed door. Alexander brought his hands back to his sides and watched his friend for any signs of changing temperament.

“Please, Bobby, on your honor as a gentleman,” Alexander began gently, but sternly, “do not divulge these secrets to anyone. Do you understand? Please.”

Bobby, pale-faced, as if he’d seen a ghost. Aaron watched him curiously from the couch.

“You occupy a unique place in our confidences, my dear Bob,” he said calmly, “take care to cherish it.”

The pudgy man looked at the Colonel and nodded mutely. He furrowed his eyebrows, a mission taking form inside his head, and looked back at Alexander for approval. The latter man nodded in assent, and let go of his old roommate. For a moment Bobby regarded both of them. Just as silently, he reached for the door handle and left the tiny room, unable to reveal anything more.

From the couch, Aaron heaved a long, drawling breath. “So much for that little venture.”

“God…God I feel awful. I feel as though I’ve betrayed him, somehow. Don’t you?” Alexander still paced, one hand at his mouth, chewing a fingernail.

“He’s a good man, a strong character. He’ll make it through.” Finally, the Colonel stood up and walked over to his companion. Pulling him gently closer, he swayed, as if moving to inaudible music. “Calm… _calm_ , Mr Hamilton. It will be fine.”

Alexander turned his head. “How can you be sure? How can you be sure he won’t let it slip, or write it down somewhere, or get drunk and—“

Aaron placed a single finger on the pink lips in front of him.

“We mustn’t think of such things. Vile thoughts bring terrible luck. Continue on in life as if it never happened. People will have their opinions and their idle gossip and it isn’t up to you or I to try and correct them. It’s like herding cats.”

At the humorous image, Alexander laughed, relieved and breathless.

“I suppose you’re right. Though if anyone confronts me outright I cannot sit back in silence. You know that’s not my way.”

“No, I suppose it isn’t.” Aaron grinned. “Which is why I ignore it.”

The other man shrugged. “Whatever works, Colonel. We shall see whose method proves the more effective.”

The Colonel laughed quietly. He remembered the layout of the house and the passageways that would allow them secret escape. He wrapped an arm around the other man’s shoulder.

“I know this house. There is a back door we can leave from, undetected.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. And where we go can be up to you.”

Alexander pulled a watch from his pocket and looked at the time.

“It is still early,” being this close to Aaron, and his peculiar brand of energy, made Alexander’s mind swim. “I do believe I know of an inn, on the outskirts of the city, that doesn’t ask too many questions.”

“You don’t know how delighted I am to hear you say that.”

“I would still like to find out whose method is more effective, you might say.”


End file.
